This invention relates to a chassis for mobile homes and will have specific application to the improved construction of outriggers which form a part of the chassis.
The chassis for mobile homes is of a frame construction which include parallel horizontal longitudinal frame members interconnected by transverse frame members. The spacing between longitudinal frame members does not extend the full width of the mobile home, and thus it is customary to provide the chassis with outriggers which project laterally outwardly from the longitudinal frame members at selected spaced intervals. Such outriggers in conjunction with the longitudinal and transverse frame members serve as support for the overlying mobile home structure.
Heretofore, outriggers for mobile home chassis have been generally of two designs. One such design has the outrigger constructed of intersecting angle irons tied together by rod material. An outrigger of this nature requires a high labor cost for its fabrication. The second design of such outriggers is of the one piece sheet steel construction which is blanked or sheared to size and then provided with rigidifying flanges. An example of this type of outrigger can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,520,551. Outriggers of this type have a substantial material cost as well as a high labor cost due to the handling, sizing and forming of the outrigger.